Snack Time
by kaorinakano1
Summary: I don't know what to write. The cover says it all. Enjoy


**At first, I was planning to make this with the 'you're so sly' in the Kaichou wa maid-sama. Ya know? When Misaki confessed. But, of course this happened. BECAUSE I SUCK! sorry bout that. I write things without even thinking and just goes with the flow. And this happened. So I wrote this because of the cover. The picture says it all. bc of the sokonbu. teehee *faints***

* * *

It was a sunny day in Edo. Kagura, who was just about to go home after buying her favorite snack, decided to go to the park to let Sadaharu play with the other kids. 

She grabbed her parasol on Sadaharu's back and gets off of its back. She looked at the kids and looked at her pet. It was hot, but if her pet wants to play, it's  
fine with her.

"It's so hot uh-huh. Do you still want to play Sadaharu?" Sadaharu barks as a confirmation so the little girl looked at her pet while opening her parasol. She sits on the unoccupied bench that she saw and opened the box of sokonbu.

"What are you doing here?" She was about to eat her snack when _he_ appeared. She looked at the box of sokonbu and ate it.

"Why? Do you own this place? Huh, bastard?!" She said without facing the boy and still eating her sokonbu.

"I asked you first, China. So answer my question before I answer yours." Even though she can't see his face, she knew that he was smirking. Her veins popped and was about to face him when he grabbed her head and forced it to face the way she looked before.

"Don't look back. I don't want to see your ugly face." She grabbed his hands and pulled him and he falls into the ground. She smirked when she saw that she did a pretty good work. When she saw those white bandages.

"Ah."

"It's not 'Ah.' , you aru-aru China girl. I'll arrest you if you're staggering around like that. And do you want to kill me? I'll answer my own question. No. Because you like me. Right?" The sadistic brown-haired police officer stands up In front of her.

"Huuuh? What crime is that, bastard? And NO! I will kill you even if it cost Gin-chan's life." She glared at him, still eating her sokonbu. Sougo sighed and explained it to her.

"Ummm–, that is, you cannot stagger about in the daytime? That's so mean China. You'll let Danna die just to kill me?" He smirked and pointed the edge of his katana in her and looked at her with his usual deadfish eyes.

"You're committing the same crime! A police officer staggering around in daylight. Well you're both sadists so you can just go die." She shouted at him while pointing her box of sokonbu in his face. He looked at her, still not removing his deadpan expression, he walked closer and grabbed the box of sokonbu.

"I have a full legitimate reason for staggering around." He looked at the box of sokonbu and opened it without Kagura noticing it.

"I have a fully legitimate reason too!" She stands up on the bench and pointed Sadaharu and he looked at that way. He looked back at her, still not removing his deadpan expression.

"What are you aru-aru-ing about, oi? Is It staged? Are you on a diet and you always eat this… garbage?" She looked at him confused and noticed that he was holding something precious to her. Her eyes opened widely and tried to grab her snack.

"Oi! Give it back to me you bastard!" Sougo smirked and refused to give it to her. He looked at the snack and puts three pieces in his mouth. He bites it and leaves it hanging outside of his mouth. He walked closer and pointed his mouth.

"You want it, China?" Kagura blushed but tried to reach for the box, ignoring the sokonbu in his mouth. When he suddenly bit the last two pieces inside the box, ignoring the sour taste, he threw the box to her and smirked.

"Areh? It's already gone. What are you gonna do now, aru-aru China girl?" He said it with his usual deadpan voice, but his face says the other thing. Kagura knew that he was having fun.

"You sadistic bastard." Sougo leaned closer and Kagura grabbed his collar making him shocked. He looked at her face, she was already closing her eyes.

_Cute. _ Sougo thought to himself and removed the sokonbu from his mouth and gives it to her. He smiled but quickly changed it to a smirk when she opened her eyes. He fixed his uniform and walked away.

"Next time, don't expect a kiss from me, Aru-aru. You're so sly." Kinda disappointed, she looked at his back with her fast heart beating. She looked at her sokonbu and at him.

"BASTARD WAIT!" She shouted and eats one sokonbu while running towards him. He looked back and saw her running.

"What now?" He boringly said while waiting for her. She suddenly hugged him causing both of them to fall down. He closed his eyes and she just looked at him.

"Ugh. My head." She hugged him while lying on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw her.

"Oi, China. I was just kidding." He said then brushed his hair with his hand. She looked at him, still eating the sokonbu and leaned closer.

His eyes suddenly opened widely as he taste the sour snack in his mouth. He liked it, though. He smiled and pulled the back of her neck and hugged her back.

They stayed at that position for a minute when the other people looked at them so they both stood up. He smirked at the tomato China girl that he was carrying. He grabbed one sokonbu and bites it. He looked at her, waiting.

"What?" She said while looking at him.

He raised his eyebrows up and down while smirking, still biting the sokonbu. She blushed harder and leaned closer for another snack.

And starting from that day, Sougo's the one who buys Kagura's sokonbu.


End file.
